gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Lover II: The Dead's Awakening
The Prelude The couple must face their greatest test, but will either survive it? 'Part I: 'Peace Only Lasts So Long A few weeks had past since the lovers' reunion. The maids in the palace noticed the stronger bond between the two grow everyday. The kids would train and the couple would do their duties while at night they had their own business. One night, Keira went out into the Garden, and sat by the evervescent lake. Jason noticed and joined her. "Keira, you ok? You didn't come into the bedroom and I was getting worried."'' Jason said softly.'' "Yeah, just wondering about something is all..." She replied back with the same softness. "Like what?" He asked, reading her expression which was different from her words. "I keep getting this feeling that he may not be as dead as we hoped." She said, her concern showing greatly in her tone. "He won't even come 1,000 feet of you. I'd rather die than let him get you again." Jason said, bringing her into his arms. "Jason, there's something you need to see." Keira said, unveiling a large phoenix scar on her lower back. "He better thank his stars I killed him already." Jason growled, bringing her even closer to him. "Jason, he has control over me." She replied, pointing to the evervescent red gem in the center of the phoenix. "Anyway to take it off?" He asked, slightly touching the gem. "If there was, I think I'd be able to get someone to do it, since it's immune to eco and I can't reach it with my own two hands." She sighed, sitting in his lap. "Well, in the meantime, turn that frown upside down." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "Fine by me." She giggled. 'Part II: 'The Everwatching Surprise Morning came, and illuminated the couples' bedroom. Keira woke and went onto the balcony. "Beautiful, like you." Jason said, hugging Keira from behind. "You always say that." She said, rolling her eyes mockingly. "It's true though." He replied mocking a puppy face before pulling her into a slow, heated kiss. "Hmm, you certainly know how to make a girl feel special." Keira said, looking into his eyes. "Only you." He said, before pulling her back again. "Oh you big flirt!" Keira said sarcastically. He then sweeped her off her feet and carried her around the bedroom. "Jason wait!" She said in a panicky voice. "What is it?" He asked worriedly. "Thanks to your ''efforts... I'm pregnant, again." ''With that, he fainted to the floor. He then awakened with a gleaming smile on his face. He lifted her in a giant hug and ran around the palace in excitement. Keira merely giggled, but then went to examine the phoenix. "I can't bare to hurt him or the child. If I left, the child would be in danger, but if I stayed he would be in danger too. Maybe I could stay till he/she is born and then leave. If I did that though..." She contemplated before he ran back in. "C'mon! We're gonna celebrate!" He cheered, and then lifted her and took her to ''Le Montesquenavier, ''the fanciest restaurant in the kingdom. 'Part III:' A Shift In Time Time had passed, and Keira was close to popping. "It's YOUR fault!" Keira screamed from the infirmary, while Jason ducked for cover outside. "Geez man, you both need some time ALONE." Said an infirmary worker. "Butt out." Jason replied annoyingly. Hours had passed, and the child was born. Keira regained her strength and came to see Jason, who came out from his cover, and gave him their child. "What do we name him?" Jason asked, cradling the child. "I don't know, I'm very tired, how about tomorrow?" Keira yawned, and went upstairs. Jason remained and looked puzzled. "How can she be tired? She just regained her strength..." Meanwhile, Keira had her gear on and her bag filled. She jumped off the balcony and sneaked passed the guards and went outside the kingdom walls. She left a note behind, but it wasn't detailed to where he would come get her instantly. She grabbed her zoomer and rode off into the desert, leading to The Forest. She hopped off and went to the Tree of Life. "I know I'm doing the right thing, but it would hurt them in either scenario."'' Keira said to the tree, lying underneath it''. She then rested for the night, her dreams filled with nightmares. 'Part IV:' The Discovery Jason had entered the room, noticing the child and note left behind. He then gathered his gear and put Jackie in charge till he returned with Keira. He took out a map he had of the immediate area, but didn't know which village or town she could of gone toward. Meanwhile... Keira reached the Sands of Grief, a name which explains itself clearly. She ventured into a desert tribe village, she and her counterpart Annytin felt a jolt of shock corse through the body. "Did you feel that?" Annytin asked, her caution showing in her voice. "Yeah, I did. I got a sneaky suspicion we've been here... or at least you have." Keira replied, her caution peeking as well, going through the desert tribe village. They managed to get through the village and reach the Calming Plains. After a moment of just entering the Plains, the same jolt hit them again, this time propelling them back into the desert village. "I don't think we're meant to leave." Keira's voice changing into more than caution. "'Yeah, somehow this village isn't the hoe-down friendly type either.'" Annytin said, with Keira looking back and seeing the villagers beginning to gather 'round. "I think it's time we manage through and get going while we can." Keira said, hastily walking into the Plains, keeping an eye on the villagers they were leaving behind. As if things weren't as creepy, a barrier protuded out of nowhere, and bounced the duo back. "Oh great! We're stuck here apparently." Keira said annoyingly. "As if we didn't have our own problems." Annytin replied, with the same type of annoyance. "Welcome home child." an elderly woman said, appearing behind them. "Who are you?!" Keira said in a state of confusion and shock at the old woman. "I am Tamriana, the Elder of the village, and we have been expecting you, Annytin." "What-How?!" Annytin's voice rang through, even though Keira was in control. "Come with me, children." The woman named Tamriana replied, walking toward her tent. "Should we?" Annytin said, with worry in her voice. "Yeah, she might be a key to your past." Keira replied, following Tamriana to her tent. 'Part V:' The Key To Understanding Keira walked inside the tent, which reminded her of Onin's tent back home, except it wasn't full of voodoo crap. She sat in front of Tamriana, noticing the tent looks larger inside than the outside gives it to be. "I see that she does not remember her own grandmother..." Tamriana chuckled. "'What?! Onin's my grandmother you old twit!'" Annytin replied astonished. "Ah, you forget you can have more than just one, dearie." Tamriana replied back, still chuckling. "Gah, well, which one are you, mom or dad side?" "Your father's side. If only they were here to see you." Tamriana said, turning her back to them and shuffling through her things. "Are they alive?!" Annytin asked in curiosity and excitement. "Yes, very much so, but unfortunately, they're very far away." Tamriana replied, showing the duo an old photo album. "Mom... and Dad?" Annytin asked, looking through Keira's eyes, looking at the picture. "That's correct. They're in the war-torn city of Máhreinz, a city far to the East." Tamriana replied, handing them a map of how to get there and a city map. She then bid them go, and they passed the Plains. "Well, that was more than we bargained for, eh?" Keira said, breaking the silence. "Yeah, so according to the map, how much farther are we talking?" Annytin asked. "A long way." Keira replied, sighing. 'Part VI: 'The Journey While Keira and Annytin were on their journey, Jason was going in the opposite direction, thinking they were going to visit Himroyarbeshi's grave. He ended up reaching an empty tomb. "Dang it, she was right..." Jason said, turning back to his map. ''"Well, they could only be at one or two places." ''He then got radioed. "Sir, we picked up word that they might be heading to Máhreinz." The commanding officer radioed. "Good work, I'm on my way." Jason replied, jumping on The Viper and riding off. Meanwhile... Keira and Annytin were halfway there when they ran into the large city of Jorenima, a city that had danger wherever you went. Every corner had some sleezebag or creepy guy, and the busniesses looked like they would close down if you even walked in. "This place needs some tuning, eh?" Keira said in her mind to Annytin. "Your telling me, sheeh, you'd think this place was gonna implode on itself." Annytin replied, using Keira's eyes as her own and seeing the town. "Hey pretty lady, come on in here and join us for a drink!" Some old guy yelled from inside the bar. Keira merely ignored him and walked to the Center Plaza, where you can see fresh and old dead bodies litter the ground, armed men up in the floors of the buildings on either side of the Plaza. The smell of the air was intoxicating with gunpowder, rats and decaying bodies. Keira made it to the other side of the city when two armed guards came to them. "Halt!" The guard on the left yelled. "Who are you, and why have you come here!" The guard on the right asked. "I am Keira Kinover-Mar, High Priestess of The Holy City, and I am passing through." Keira replied in her "commanding" voice. "Well now, look at this Yamin, we got ourselves some "royalty"." The guard on the left said. "Well, we'll treat you right missy, won't we Inatous?" The man named Yamin roared. They then took her inside their fortress of a palace, into the dungeon. Meanwhile... Jason was halfway to Jorenima, when an officer caught up to him. "Sir, we got report on the inside that she was taken prisoner!" The officer said, getting his breath back. "Dang it, what did she "supposedly" do?" He asked in irritation. "Uh, "trespass" into the city, sir." The officer replied, looking nervously at his commander for fear of his retaliation. '' "Gah, gather the forces, we're gonna storm that place and get her out!" ''Jason roared at the officer, and the officer hastened to his commrades. '' 'Part VII:' ''The Breakout - A Replay Jason and his commrades managed to sneak inside the city, taking out the snipers inside the buildings. "Left batillon, go in from the East, Right go from the West." He silently ordered, and off they went. '' ''Jason led a small group with him to reach the downstairs/basement area, while the Right and Left were to meet in the center and keep watch. They took out any guard in their way quietly, and soon reached what looked to be a prison. "Don't tell me..." Jason whispered to himself, when he saw an exact replica of Himroyarbeshi's prison. He then heard several men talking to one another, over a slab. "We sure got her shut up, eh?" The man named Yasmin said, drinking his drink. "Oh yeah, she's fiesty... I like that in women, heh, I can see why the boss paid a pretty penny for her." Inatous replied, laughing. Jason bit his tongue, then saw an air conditioning vent, ordered his men to stay put, and crawled in, and crawled to where he could see if she was on the slab or not. He crawled, fast and quietly, to another vent opening, and it was directly over the slab. Luckily nobody was ''on it until... "Bring my pet out here Yasmin." ''A rough, and familiar voice said. Yasmin did as told, and Jason saw Keira roughed up, and drained of her Eco. "Thought I would roll over and die? To give away my best, prized experiment?!" It was Himroyarbeshi, and he slapped her, hard. "So... your the one causing the destruction? I'm not surprised... and I suppose Máhreinz is in its state too because of you as well?" Keira said, before spitting in his face. "Gah! Put her on the slab!" Himroyarbeshi roared, wiping her spit off him. They threw her down, and strapped her good. Jason then remembered all the details Keira had told him. This was an exact replica for him to watch. Himroyarbeshi turned on the machine, and instead of hovering over her, the claws plunged into her to inject it's deadly poison. Keira screamed in agony, trying to wretch free, or use any eco reserves left, but failed at both. Himroyarbeshi and his men watched in intrigue, Himroyarbeshi watched her like an experiment, while the other two watched her, wanting her after the experiment was done. Jason couldn't believe what he was watching, how she could even withstand the pain and agony all over again. They all heard a voice out of nowhere. "LET US GO!" Annytin roared from within Keira. Himroyarbeshi had a flashback, and then stopped the machine to grab her by the neck. '' "I remember you... but this time your not gonna save her. Nobody can." ''He whispered to Annytin, then dropped Keira and started the machine back up. "AAAAHHHHHH" Keira screamed, her flesh, blood, and her insides we're splurching out of her by that wretched machine. Jason was frozen, horrified by the sight, but yet he wanted to save her. He heard her cry his name, and he snapped out of it, and jumped down. His commrades stormed in behind. 'Part VIII:' The Breakout - The Confrontation "It's OVER Himroyarbeshi!" Jason roared, lifting his head and revealing his lightsaber in one hand, and a gun in the other. "Yes it is!" Himroyarbeshi sneered, and motioned his guards to appear, which were more than just the two lug-heads. Keira turned her head to see Jason and he looked back at her. "Jason...run." She whispered, and her eyes turned pitch black, skin pale, and her silohette glowing a mix of black and purple. Jason saw this and stepped back, his commrades did the same.' She broke her chains and sat up, her eyes focused on Himroyarbeshi, and Himroyarbeshi merely gazed and smiled.'' "She's perfected." Himroyarbeshi laughed. ''"Kill him." ''He said with a cocky grin on his smug face. Keira stood and faced Jason, her eyes cold, lifeless, and merciless. "Yes, Master." She replied. She transfigured her prison clothes into the Annytin appearance, yet Annytin managed to speak. "RUN YOU MORONS! DON'T STAND THERE, I CAN'T GAIN CONTROL TO STOP HER!" Annytin roared from within Keira, but Keira ignored it. "Keira, no! I can't hurt you, I love you!" Jason yelled at her, trying to get her to come back. She didn't say a word, but raised her black-flame daggers and charged at him with full speed, putting him in a dagger headlock. "Keira... please...." ''Jason pleaded, and kept pleading... Keira gave a slight twitch, but the darkness still had control.'' "Finish him now!" Himroyarbeshi roared. Keira still remained in the same place, but Jason was still in her grasp. '' ''Was she fighting back? '''Part IX: ''The Breakout - The Decision'' Himroyarbeshi and Jason kept pleading to Keira. Keira merely stood there like a statue, unmoving, unliving. Inside, Annytin was fightng the darkness in order to free Keira. Jason moved her daggers away and held her, pleading into her ear. "Keira, please, it's me! Jason! Your husband! You gotta get free!" He whispered, and then he felt her blood on him, noticing she still had a gaping hole in her. "Puppet, you will kill, do as your master bids!" Himroyarbeshi yelled from his pedistal. Jason turned around in rage and blasted shots at him. Keira then fell to her knees and screamed her lungs out, holding her head. The two men watched her, Himroyarbeshi intrigued, and Jason worried. Keira was in a thrashing state of pain and was showing it. All of a sudden, she grabbed her dagger and stabbed herself, where the mechanical claw had plunged itself in her. "NO!!!!!" Jason roared, running to grab her from falling off the edge of the platform. Jason's commrades went after Himroyarbeshi and his men. "Keira... please, don't leave me!" Jason begged, holding onto her. "It... was either..." Keira gurgled. ''"this or kill you..." ''She spat up blood puddles. "I'd rather die than let you die!" Jason cried, trying to find a healing potion. He found it and applied it to her. "You can't leave me!" He struggled to say while trying to heal her, but she wasn't moving, breathing. She died saving him. "No!!!!!!!!!" Jason cried, holding her closer, and crying. 'Part X:' Death and Life What seemed like an eternity, (''which was only 10–20 minutes) a ghostly figured appeared.'' "Who.. are you?" Jason said coldly, still slightly crying. "It is I, Annytin." The ghostly figured replied. It was hard to recognize her since she looked... holy. "Anny... it was too late." Jason said, losing the cold tone, but the grief still remained. "Not really. Ganae gave me something." Annytin replied, stepping closer to Keira's body. "A time machine maybe?" He replied coldly again. Annytin shook her head, and went inside of Keira's corpse. Jason watched in confusion, as Keira's gaping hole was closed with a scar, her eyes no longer black but their original color, and her skin color returning. Jason cried tears of joy and held her tight. "Your alive!" He exasperated, not letting her go. "Yeah, how did you find us?" Keira yawned, looking at him. He lifted her into his arms and carried her home, explaining how and what happened leading up to the fight. "I managed to gain consciousness to stab myself, it was my only chance to save you." Keira yawned again, before falling asleep in his arms. "I love you..." He whispered to his sleeping love. "And I love you." She whispered back with a smile. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO